


短小的

by catalinacooper



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalinacooper/pseuds/catalinacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是短篇集，每个故事之间没有必然关连，也不一定跟其他文无关。请不要计较细节，感谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 相性100问（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忙开脑洞和侦讯案件（？），没空更正文。我们来玩非常古老的游戏吧～
> 
> 这里的受访者基本上是生日快乐里的海盗和哈牛，也可以代入目前的闹别扭海牛，总之是混搭哈～chu～～

海︰海盗  
牛︰哈牛  
作︰作者

 

1\. 请问您的名字是？  
海︰Hi guys, I’m Javier Fernandez～ (my perfect English)  
牛︰大家好，我是羽生结弦。(鞠躬点头)  
作︰咦，你不是叫哈牛．柚子露吗？  
牛︰（笑）我不认识这位农民。

 

2\. 年龄是？  
海︰23。  
牛︰现在20岁了，踏入成年，我……（下删一万字）  
海︰……（笑瞇瞇看牛，不明觉厉）

 

3\. 性别是？  
海︰我们都是男的。（搂哈牛腰）  
牛︰奇怪惹，这是什么问题？  
作︰羽生先生，你先看看自己的袖子和兰花手……

 

4\. 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
海︰我喜欢认识新朋友，也喜欢跟朋友们出去玩，是个开朗活泼的人～  
牛︰嗯，我是比较严肃认真的理数系。做事果然还是得确立目标和策略，然后一生悬命地努力前进啊。最重要的不是成功本身……（下删一万字）  
海︰……（笑瞇瞇看牛，不明觉厉）

 

5\. 对方的性格呢？  
海︰在冰场上很努力，主动积极（作︰比你积极太多了。），头脑非常清晰。生活上……是个可爱的孩子（笑）。  
牛︰像个友善亲切的哥哥，跟所有人都能玩在一起。英语很好……  
作︰在说性格呢，提这个干嘛？还有，英语很好……你肯定？  
牛︰（不理）如果能花更多心思练冰，成绩一定会更好的。  
海︰（认真）嗯，自从Yuzu来了之后，练习的动力比以前增加了很多；可是说到真正认知练习的重要性，是直到最近的奥运和世锦。我有了Yuzu说的不甘心的感觉。  
作︰请加油，今年在西班牙的GPF我会去看的。

 

6\. 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
海︰是比赛上，在Rostelecom上第一次见面。  
牛︰是的，我第一年升组的时候。当时我们的成绩都不太好，非常不甘心。  
海︰现在成绩好就行了。（笑）

 

7\. 对对方的第一印象是？  
海︰感觉是「这孩子，来比青少年组的吧。」（笑）他看上去年纪很小，就十一、二岁的样子。可是看到演出后就没有怀疑了，是个技术很好的孩子。  
牛︰跳跃非常强的选手，那个时候就觉得，这样的演出是我的理想。  
作︰说到底就是爱他的４周跳嘛。  
牛︰我喜欢他的４周跳，但爱的是他这个人嘛～  
海︰（歪脖子笑）  
作︰…………冷咧。

 

8\. 喜欢对方的哪一点呢？  
海︰他的全部～对于滑冰努力认真，意外的大胆率直，还有黏人会撒娇。啪叽啪叽地说日语也很可爱。（笑）  
牛︰（拍海盗手臂）你嫌我话痨？  
海︰没有，不是说很可爱吗。  
牛︰………是吗……（怀疑眼）  
作︰喂，先回答问题。  
牛︰是的，不好意思。喜欢的点啊……总括而言，就是他有我没有的特质。  
作︰所以说到底还是4S什么的嘛，嗤。  
牛︰不。Javi的乐观开朗跟我不一样，他比我成熟独立，很会照顾人。而且对我很温柔。（弯弯眼笑）

 

9\. 讨厌对方哪一点？  
海︰没有啊。  
作︰怎么可能没有。例如……他做了什么会让你觉得烦了？  
海︰……唔，一定要说的话，就是生气时不理睬人吧。（看哈牛，摸头）以后别这样好吗？  
牛︰（瞟侧边）呃，我不知道……就有时候过度放松了……或者说是太过想当然了？很多事都是。（沉思）  
海︰……………  
作︰（我问了不好的事？）

 

10\. 您觉得自己与对方相性好吗？  
海、牛︰（笑）很好～  
作︰（恢复得那么快！？）怎么个好法？  
海︰他让我变成一个更好的人。  
作︰……（哼，甜言蜜语一套一套的）  
牛︰虽然我们基本用英语沟通好像有点奇怪，可是大部分时候不管怎样我们都能明白对方的意思。我说什么他都笑得很开心～  
作︰……他只是在傻笑而已。

 

11\. 您怎么称呼对方？  
牛︰最初是叫Fernandez，不过很快就变成Javi了。  
海︰Yuzu。整个名字的发音有点难，大家都叫他Yuzu。  
作︰总之还算是正常的称呼……莫名的松了口气。

 

12\. 您希望被对方怎样称呼呢？  
牛︰现在这样就很好。  
海︰我也是……还是「宝贝」什么的比较好？（看哈牛）不如叫来听听？（笑）  
牛︰（傻笑）哈哈哈，我不要！  
作︰……够了。

 

13\. 如果以动物比喻的话，您觉得对方是？  
海︰嗯，不能说是一种动物，大概像是豹猫和狐狸的混合体吧。聪明的，爱撒娇的，会耍耍小性子，可是也有很锐利的时候。  
牛︰为什么不是更厉害的动物？（撇嘴）  
海︰（啵一下）豹猫很厉害了～  
牛︰那你就是乌龟，懒惰鬼。  
作︰啊，考斯滕有像呢。  
牛︰是吧，嘿嘿。  
海︰（笑，捏哈牛爪子）可你就是喜欢乌龟，哈哈。

 

14\. 如果要送礼物给对方，您会选择？  
牛︰手表。可以是饰物，也希望他能更守时。  
作︰哈，吐糟点又多了一个。Javier呢？  
海︰一般是itunes充值卡，最近的话是手套吧。在冰上经常要用的，他总是戴着那么两双都有点旧了，想买新的给他。  
作︰咦，为什么不是耳机？  
海︰这个他自己买肯定比我好，我送他别的，嘿嘿。

 

15\. 自己想要什么礼物呢？  
牛︰嗯……没什么特别想要的。如果是冰迷的话，他们的支持已经让我非常感激。（鞠躬）  
海︰不能算是礼物，可是想一起去旅行。除了去比赛，我们没有正式一起去过休闲的旅行，很期待这样的事情。

 

16\. 对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是怎样的事情？  
牛︰（皱眉）上面不是问过了吗？  
作︰是的，可以跳过。  
海︰……（呼～）

 

17\. 您的毛病是？  
海︰（侧头笑）有点懒散。  
牛︰不是有点吧？（笑）我是比较容易钻牛角尖的人。大家都知道我在2013赛季世选受伤的事，我在那次事件中学到很多，明白了做事的分寸。  
作︰是的，请谨记令尊翁给你命名的意义。

 

18\. 对方的毛病是？  
海︰……问题重复度有点高呢？  
作︰对不起，可以跳过。  
牛︰嗯，毛病的话，也是有少许跟之前的问题不一样啦……Javi经常迟到。无论如何都很难完全准时赴约，不管是练习还是去玩，总是迟到15分钟以上。  
海︰对不起嘛，我在改了。  
作︰Javier呢，羽生的小毛病？  
海︰还是生气不说话这个吧。  
作︰似乎是深受其害呢？  
海︰就别提了……

 

19\. 对方做的什么事情（包括毛病）会让您不快？  
海︰就说了是他生气之后不理人啊。一直冷着脸又不说话，跟他道歉或者是哄他也不理睬，要花好多时间的……  
牛︰没要你哄，你就别管我了。  
海︰不是那个意思……  
牛︰（不理）迟到。（停一下）把我当小孩子。  
作︰原来你介意这个？不是经常卖萌吗？  
牛︰别人当我小孩的话，很多事都能得到大家的包容，而且大家都喜欢看我这样子。可是不希望喜欢的人当自己是小孩子是正常的吧？（看海盗）我知道自己在做什么，很多事我也是有在考虑的。  
海︰（揉头，笑）对不起，我知道的，以后不会怀疑你了。

 

20\. 您做的什么事（包括毛病）会让对方不快？  
海︰他说了。  
牛︰就这样。

 

21\. 您们的关系到了哪种程度？  
海︰在交往。  
牛︰是的。  
作︰没有更多的形容吗？  
牛︰什么形容？  
海︰（小声）别管她。  
作︰……下一题。

 

22\. 两人初次约会是在哪里？  
牛︰这个……冰场？  
海︰训练不能算是约会吧？  
牛︰不是交往之后第一次去的地方吗？  
作︰（！？）那你不如说是楼下的停车场？什么逻辑！  
牛︰（抓海盗袖子）好凶哦～嘿嘿～  
海︰（摸头）好了啦，是电影院。

 

23\. 那时两人间的气氛怎么样？  
海︰愉快的～感觉人生从来没有这么甜蜜过～  
牛︰以前大多是在冰场见面，很少约在在外面，所以那次我有点害羞，背都直起来了（笑）。可是还是很快乐的，以前从没想过能一起去约会。

 

24\. 那时进展到何种地步了？  
牛︰……就，交往了啊。（脸红）  
海︰会牵手，会接吻。  
作︰（淫笑）还有呢？啊，我忘了，你们的发展是倒过来的嘛。  
海、牛︰……………………………（你怎么不去死？）

 

25\. 经常去的约会地点是？  
海︰（苦笑）冰场……。  
牛︰我们是运动员，还是花大部分的时间在训练上面。即使不做练习，也要和团队商量很多事。我又是学生，所以其实没什么时间……（礼貌笑）  
作︰好惨哦～  
牛︰不过Javi最近买了新电脑，我去他家用那个上课和做作业比较方便。这么说Javi家也算是经常约会的地点？（点下巴笑）

 

26\. 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
海︰……………………………哈、哈、哈。  
牛︰嗯，知道他想一起去玩的，可是他的生日在商演旺季，我想想看吧。（于是有了黄爆番外）

27\. 是由哪一方告白的？  
牛︰算是我吧？  
海︰是吗？  
作︰好了，别说这个。

 

28\. 您有多喜欢对方？  
牛︰非常喜欢，想一直在一起的喜欢。  
海︰我爱他啊。  
牛︰（脸红，点头笑）嗯！  
作︰……（哼，西班牙人哟！）

 

29\. 那么，您爱对方吗？  
海︰（看哈牛，笑）我爱你喔。  
牛︰（脸红，笑）我也是！  
作︰（垃圾问题……）

 

30\. 对方说什么会让您觉得很没办法拒绝？  
海︰说什么都让我没办法拒绝。（歪头笑）甜甜地笑着拉我的手或者哭着说……都没办法拒绝，嘿嘿。（正色）但随便说不吃饭就不可以了。  
牛︰他平常都是笑嘻嘻的……要是很认真的说担心我，我就真的没办法拒绝了。

 

31\. 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，您会怎么做？  
海︰希望双方能坦诚，我会直接问他。如果他没有提出分手，那就是有转圜余地的吧，我会尽力挽救。  
牛︰（有点惊讶）我不会变心的。  
海︰（啵一下）嗯，只是回答假设问题。  
作︰羽生呢？  
牛︰我肯定会问他。如果是真的，不管是什么方法，我会用尽方法保护恋情。

 

32\. 能原谅对方的变心吗？  
牛︰看情况。如果我还爱他，大概就可以了。  
海︰这不是原不原谅的问题，是对方回不回来的问题。  
作︰呃……是、是的……（亚历山大的感觉是怎么回事？）

 

33\. 如果约会时对方迟到1小时以上，您会怎么办？  
牛︰他平常都至少迟15分钟，1小时什么的……是有点久啦，可是也就传个邮件给他什么的吧。  
作︰不生气？（海盗︰你闭嘴！）  
牛︰会有点不耐烦，可是现在习惯了就多了。  
海︰Yuzu迟到超过15分钟就不正常了，会先传个邮件，如果没有响应就打电话到他家里，还有直接上门去看看他。

 

34\. 您最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？  
海︰全身上下都喜欢～（搂更紧）  
牛︰我也是～（挨过去）  
作︰……算了。

 

35\. 对方性感的表情是？  
海︰咬嘴唇、脸红、喘气……嘿嘿嘿……（不怀好意笑）  
牛︰盯着我看。（脸红）

 

36\. 两人在一起时最让您觉得心跳加速的事情是？  
海︰他笑的时候，还有撒娇、咬嘴唇、脸红、喘气……什么的，嘿嘿嘿……。（摸摸头）  
牛︰盯着我看。（脸红）  
作︰什么呀！？（摔本子）

 

37\. 您曾向对方撒谎吗？您善于说谎话吗？  
牛︰有对他说过谎的。比如……我喜欢他很久了，然后……说我们还是朋友。（低头）  
作︰对，我有点意外，你平时还挺擅长忽悠别人的。  
牛︰我只是……在这个事情上原来没法说谎。（低头，苦笑）  
海︰（抱住）…………都过去的事了嘛。（亲嘴）  
作︰Javier好像反而没有呢？  
海︰是的，不想骗他。可是没有欺骗的拖延也不好啊。（反省）

 

38\. 做什么事的时候觉得最幸福？  
牛︰和Javi在一起做什么都觉得很幸福～  
作︰你回答的好马虎哦。  
牛︰真的啦，不然就是一起滑冰的时候？  
海︰一起滑冰，还有一起窝在家里消磨时间。  
牛︰对的～

 

39\. 曾经吵过架吗？  
牛︰有哦。  
海︰有吵架，不过很少。

 

40\. 都是些什么样的争吵呢？  
海︰刚开始交往的时候，双方还是有点不安的状况。  
牛︰嗯，不太肯定他是不是真的喜欢我才在一起的，还有将来的事，各种各样的。

 

41\. 之后如何和好呢？  
牛︰唔……如果是我不对，我会道歉的，或者反过来吧。  
作︰看样子应该是Javier认错的时候比较多？  
海︰没这样子计算过呢。不过Yuzu很多时候也会很爽快道歉的。  
作︰嗯，然后呢？  
海︰什么然后？（笑）

 

42\. 转世后还希望作恋人吗？  
海︰我不太了解转世这个概念，可是希望能永远在一起。不管时间有多长。  
牛︰是的。

 

43\. 什么时候会让您觉得「自己被爱着哪」？  
牛︰他很细心照顾我的时候。像是无论我跑到哪他都会在某处等我之类的。虽然经常是一些我没注意的地方，事后才会想起来。（笑）  
海︰他对我笑，还有为了我哭的时候。

 

44\. 什么时候会让您觉得「也许他已经不爱我了……」  
海︰他闹别扭不理我的时候，我会有点沮丧，可是也不会觉得他不爱我啊。  
牛︰（皱起脸）唔，他逼我吃东西的时候。

 

45\. 您的爱情表现方法是？  
海︰体贴爱护吧。亚洲人比较含蓄，可是我认为肢体接触和语言表达也很重要。  
牛︰嗯……跟他说……（掩脸）我不知道～  
作︰你干嘛……

 

46\. 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
牛︰嗯……这个我不太熟悉……绣球？就是颜色明亮，感觉很开心的花。  
海︰我在日本有看到过……紫藤花。是柔和美丽的花，可是有时候带点妖艳的风情。（笑）

 

47\. 两人之间有互相隐瞒的事吗？  
海︰没有。  
牛︰没有。

 

48\. 您有何种情结？  
牛︰喜欢可爱的东西，噗桑、小孩子……什么的。（不好意思笑）  
海︰（捏哈牛脸，笑）我没有。

 

49\. 两人的关系是公认还是极秘呢？  
海︰目前是秘密，只有关系密切的人知道。  
作︰Brian Orser和Nam？  
海︰对，还有David和Tracy。  
作︰是刻意隐瞒吗？  
海︰可以这样说。目前不打算公开，Brian建议我们谨慎点，我觉得他说得不错。我们还在调节。  
牛︰……可是我觉得佳菜已经猜到了……  
海︰还有我已经跟父母说了。  
牛︰！？  
作︰！？

 

50\. 您觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？  
海、牛︰可以～（笑）  
作︰………够了。


	2. 相性100问（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18禁部分。

～～～～～已搬～～～～～


	3. 停不了的一百问（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老人太爱古老玩意。
> 
> 问答再开。

海︰海盗  
牛︰哈牛  
作︰作者

作︰这个太好玩了，请两位再来聊一下吧。  
牛︰好的～（职业微笑）大家好，我是羽生结弦，请各位多多指教～很高兴能多分享各种事情，我们会尽量回答各种问题，希望大家觉得有趣。（指摄影机镜头）看那边，在拍。  
海︰（看摄影机）嗨，各位好，和Yuzu一样，很开心能再和你们见面聊天。  
作︰有部份问题和上次重复了，请随意跳过那些。其他的要认真答哦。  
牛︰是的～  
海︰OK～

1\. 名字是？  
作︰这题虽然重复了，还是说吧。（笑）  
牛︰是的，我的名字是羽生结弦～  
海︰Um, ok, my name is Javier Fernandez～

2\. 和恋人相恋的时间是？  
牛︰如果说的是正式开始交往，是一年左右。（作︰咦，原来距离上次问答这么久？）可是我喜欢他有一段时间了。  
作︰一段时间……那是什么时候发现自己的心情？  
牛︰有这个意识是2013年四大洲比赛之后。  
海︰咦，我都不知道呢。  
牛︰你又没问，你不知道的事多去了。那你呢？  
海︰（笑）2013年NHK杯之前。  
作︰咦，原来比羽生早？

3\. 那么感情到什么程度？  
牛︰很好很好的程度～  
海︰（亲）是的，以后还可以更好点。  
牛︰嗯～（瞇眼笑）

4\. 对对方爱称？  
作︰重复问题可以不答。

5\. 喜欢对方哪里？  
作︰重复问题可以不答。

6\. 不喜欢对方哪里？  
作︰重复问题可以不答。

7\. 最喜欢对方做什么？  
作︰这算重复吗……？  
牛︰嗯，还是可以回答的。我喜欢Javi努力练习。因为那是非常重要的，Javi实力很厉害，只要努力训练一定可以有很好的成绩。我希望我们都能充份发挥实力，然后一起上台子。……（下删一万字）  
海︰（笑，不明觉厉）笑着跑过来抱住我的样子非常可爱，我很喜欢。

8\. 不喜欢对方做什么？  
海︰嗯……没什么特别的，还是生气不理人吧。  
牛︰他迟到啊，经常犯懒迟到呢，以前有时候还干脆缺席练习了，现在正在改善。（点头）

9\. 对方最大的优点？  
作︰又是有点重复的问题，要答吗？  
海︰我想是努力和果断吧。  
牛︰我觉得Javi很乐观，总是能看到正面的地方，这样可以更容易面对失败，然后提升进步的动力……下删一万字）  
海︰（亲，不明觉厉）

10\. 对方最大的缺点？  
牛︰嗯，这个真的跟之前说的一样了。  
作︰跳过吧。

11\. 平时是住一起的吗？  
牛︰唔，不算是吧？（望海盗）  
海︰目前基本上是分开住。不过最近他来我家的次数比较多。  
牛︰是的，就是之前说过的，Javi家有不错的电脑，我现在会去他家写作业和上课，待太晚就在那里过夜了。也有回去自己家里住的时候（作︰怎么说得像回娘家似的？），通常是要练习的日子，我家比较靠近冰场。他有时也会来我家住。  
海︰主要是他现在就一个人在家时，我会去给他做饭或者带点东西。  
牛︰嗯，差不多七成时间住在Javi家，其余时间是我家。  
作︰半同居……你们不如直接住一起吧。  
海︰我有问过Yuzu的，可是他家的租约还没完结。  
牛︰（目光游移）呃……如果我搬家就要告诉妈妈……这不好办……

12\. 早上谁先起床？  
牛︰是我～Javi怎么可能早起？  
海︰嗯，是的。不过Yuzu也有赖床的时候。（笑）

13\. 谁来做家务吗？  
牛︰我喜欢收拾，有时候会到Javi家打扫的。  
作︰啧，你这种管家妇的型不讨好哦。  
海︰（笑）不，我很喜欢他这样做，帮了我很大忙。  
作︰也对，你看来就是个邋遢家伙。  
牛︰没有啊，Javi蛮整齐清洁的，我只是在他外出比赛的时候帮他看家，还有照顾Effie。  
作︰……你们赶紧住一起吧。

14\. 谁来做饭？味道如何？  
海︰我做的。我认为自己还算擅长烹饪。  
牛︰是的，我不会做菜。Javi做饭很不错的～  
作︰嗯哼，羽生你不是放过话说要学做饭的嘛？  
牛︰（理直气壮）后来跟Javi在一起了就没想到这个了。我又不特别爱吃东西。  
作︰可是你一直都吃妈妈做的，Javier做的你习惯吗？Javier都做的什么？  
海︰还好吧，只要掌握到他的喜好还是能让他好好吃饭的。通常是意面或者汤，做肉类菜式的话要把肉弄成小块。

15\. 最近一次吵架是在？  
海︰大概半年前吧。  
牛︰对。  
作︰原因是？  
海︰（扶额）……在俱乐部更衣室做的时候被Nam撞见了。  
牛︰（扭头，脸红）  
作︰！！？？

16\. 经常吵架吗？  
牛︰不会呢。我们是不太吵得起来的类型。Javi脾气很好很温柔，不会轻易和人吵架的。我是觉得有什么事情坦率地说出来就好，把问题积压只会越来越坏，更容易争执得厉害呢。  
海︰对，Yuzu除了生气会完全不肯说话，别的时候都是坦白大方的，我们沟通很不错。

17\. 吵架后谁先道歉？  
海︰不一定，两者都有。  
牛︰觉得自己做错了就会道歉，人要有承认错误的觉悟啊。

18\. 会接受道歉？  
牛︰当然会啊。否则不就要分手了吗？  
海︰是的。  
作︰在短篇里闹别扭两天的人好意思说这种话？  
牛︰也就那次嘛～  
海︰其实就只有那次闹得厉害，我后来也跟着拧了，所以大家都有错吧。

19\. 对方生气时一般什么表现？  
海︰冷脸不理人。  
牛︰最初的时候看不出来，后来说难听的话或者恶整报复我。  
海︰（笑）……是你先做那种事的。  
牛︰（傻笑）嘿嘿嘿，Javi一般脾气很好，我没见过他骂人。  
作︰他只是没有骂你。

20\. 吵架后的感情？  
牛︰很好～那个，每次吵完好像会更好呢，因为和好的时候感觉很开心。（歪头笑）  
海︰反正我们很少吵架，偶尔来一次是挺好玩的。（笑）

21\. 生日会一起过吗？  
海︰不一定呢。他的生日有时会跟GPF重迭，如果我们哪个进不了GPF就不能一起过了。（笑）  
作︰这话说的真不吉利。  
牛︰真的有过这种状况呢，不过是我们交往前的事。Javi的生日在商演季，通常他也会来日本参加演出，那我能和他一起过生日。而且因为是休赛季，即使他没有演出也可以过来日本的和我见面的。（微笑）  
作︰没有演出也来日本……其他选手看到不会觉得奇怪吗？  
牛︰不会让他们看到啊，约在外面就好。电影院或者逛逛街之类还是可以的。  
海︰不过有些选手可能已经猜到了，他们只是不说。（笑）  
作︰是日本队吧。Javier跟他们混太多，太容易看出来了。  
海︰（笑）还好啦。

22\. 那天送对方什么礼物？  
作︰这个要回答哦。我看看……羽生有提到过旅行的事。  
牛︰是的，他生日的时候正在日本巡回演出，就去了金泽温泉旅行。虽然只有两天，但过得很快乐。（瞇眼笑）  
作︰然后，Javier你……上次避而不答了呢。  
海︰呃，（硬着头皮）去年……在一起之前，Yuzu的20岁生日过得不算好（作︰「不算」？哈……），是我的错。带他喝酒这种事不会再做了。他刚过的生日，我送了戒指给他。  
作︰（！！）手脚真快。（斜眼）可是你们俩不是说要保密吗，带对戒不好吧。  
牛︰没带在手上，用链子穿起来挂颈上了。（指）我本来就带很多项链，不仔细注意是看不见的。（笑）

23\. 对方收到礼物时的反应？  
海︰很高兴，笑得很开心，很可爱，是我见过最可爱最美丽的东西。  
牛︰我告诉他可以一起去玩的时候他很高兴啊，也有跟我说谢谢。不过后来晚上在旅馆的时候他更高兴了。（偷笑）

24\. 每周（私下）几次约会？  
海︰每周的话有点困难呢。  
牛︰嗯，一起在加拿大时可以每天都见面，结束训练之后去对方家里或者出去玩；可是比赛的时候不行呢。商演也没办法经常私下约会，大部分时间都和其他选手一起。不然太奇怪了。  
海︰然后到了晚上可以去对方的房间。  
牛︰是的。不过有点寂寞呢……（望天）  
海︰（亲）

25\. 有没有固定的约会场所？  
海︰算是我家吧。  
牛︰是的。还有冰场？  
作︰好吧。

26\. 约会有没有迟到过？  
牛︰我没有，守时是必须的。他绝对有啊，做什么都迟到的迟到大王。（皱鼻子）  
海︰（摸哈牛脸颊，笑）好啦，我在改了。

27\. 对方当时的表情？  
海︰在交往之前他就知道我经常迟到了，所以不怎么生气，只是稍微念了我两句。  
牛︰我没有迟到过哦～（得意）

28\. 对方生气时要怎么哄？  
海︰跟他说笑，主动陪在他身边。不过其实他真的生气时怎么哄也没用，只有等他自己消了火气。（小沮丧）  
牛︰对不起，这是秘密哟～（手指戳下巴，歪头笑）  
作︰？？？  
海︰嘿嘿嘿～

29\. 平时的消遣？  
牛︰打游戏～～～～最近买了新游戏，真的非常有趣，每天都会玩呢……（下删一万字）  
海︰（指哈牛）是的，在家玩得兴高采烈，搭车的时候也一直玩。我也打游戏，不过有时还会跟朋友出去吃饭喝酒。另外，我喜欢看电影。  
牛︰电影啊～我是还好啦，更喜欢听音乐。我喜欢乐团啊……（下删一万字）

30\. 第一次见到对方时的感觉？  
作︰重复，跳过。

31\. 两人谁更强一些？（指感情上）  
牛︰唔……（思考）不能这样说吧？感情这种事啊，应该是对等的，如果其中一方太强势了就像倾斜的塔楼一样，会容易倒塌呢。即使看上去是弱方，在健康的感情关系里一定有什么地方是具有力量的。以前不懂得这种事呢……（下删一万字）  
作︰喂，你这才初恋呢不是吗，说得那么一套一套的老道……  
牛︰（理所当然）不管是第几次的恋爱，总是会有自己的想法吧。  
海︰（笑，不明觉厉）嗯，我觉得我们是差不多的，在不同的地方有各自的执着。  
作︰嗯，我可以理解。

32\. 第一次见面是什么时候？  
作︰答过了，省略。

33\. 觉得什么促成你们最终在一起？  
牛︰好一部份是意外。如果不是喝醉酒发生了关系，可能以后就一直是训练伙伴和好朋友的状态。  
作︰咦，现在能坦然地提起这件事？  
牛︰已经过去了。我们现在过得很好。不过，另一方面又觉得……嗯，即使没有那次的事情，我总有一天会忍不住让他知道的。  
作︰啊？？  
牛︰如果Javi继续和Cortney交往然后结婚生孩子就没什么，可是要是他们分手了，我大概会试着做点什么的。  
海︰假如先和Cortney分手，那我应该会直接追求Yuzu呢，哈哈。  
牛︰？？？你不是喜欢女生的吗？？（疑惑）  
海︰（笑）不能这样简单的二分法啊～（摸头）  
牛︰那是怎样？我不明白呢。（自言自语）我能问Brian或者David吗？……（纠结）

34\. 有没有纪念日？  
海︰有记住正式开始交往的日子，可是没有庆祝之类的习惯。  
牛︰嗯，我们不太在意这种事。  
作︰有点意外，羽生看上去像是喜欢各种纪念日和仪式的人。  
海︰并不是那样的。（笑）

35\. 纪念日那天如果临时有事怎么办？  
牛︰因为没有特别庆祝的计划，所以有事要做那就去做咯～

36\. 请用一种植物（花或树）比喻对方？  
作︰重复了，不用回答。

37\. 请用一种食物比喻对方？  
海︰又甜又辣的……酒心巧克力？嗯，吃多了会醉？（笑，亲）  
牛︰（脸红）嗯，罗宋汤。很清爽的感觉，味道很好，我喜欢……啊，我不知道。（捂脸）  
作︰你害羞什么？？？

38\. 现在两人的进展？  
牛︰正在交往，加深了解中。虽然认识几年了，但好像每天还是能有更多的新发现。（瞇眼笑）  
海︰（搂腰）是的，发展很顺利，正打算住在一起。  
作︰咦？上面不是说很难办吗？  
海︰会有办法的。（笑）

39\. 说过“我爱你”吗？谁先说的？  
牛︰有～算是我先表白的～  
作︰问题重点应该是说出「我爱你」的人？  
海︰啊，那就是我了。

40\. 说“我爱你”时对方的反应？  
海︰那时候他在哭呢。还在觉得委屈吧。（搂住亲）  
牛︰（傻笑）抱着我笑得很温柔，暖暖的，然后一直吻我，哈哈哈。

41\. 会喜欢对方以外的人吗？  
海︰不会。  
牛︰不会。

42\. 对方有了其他喜欢的人怎么办？  
牛︰会让他再喜欢上我的。这样也不行的话……那就只能分开了。然后，我应该会哭吧……（眼睛发红）  
海︰不会这样的。（抱，亲额头）我会跟他谈，希望可以挽救。假如他真的决定分手就没办法了。（黯然）  
作︰这只是假设……不要愁云惨雾………

43\. 对方的睡相？  
牛︰想不到还蛮正常的，哈哈哈。  
海︰？你什么意思？  
牛︰（亲）没有，以前还以为你是那种会不断踢被子或者滚到床下面的，哈哈哈。  
海︰（捏哈牛脸）猜错喔～（抱住挠腰）  
牛︰（躲）哈哈哈，不、不要～住手～讨厌～哈哈～  
海︰（抓住手，亲嘴）  
牛︰（扭动挣扎）嗯～哈～  
作︰………………（默默出房）  
（40分钟后）  
作︰（敲门进屋）Javier，羽生的睡相？  
牛︰（低头拉拉链）  
海︰（给哈牛整衣领）很好，很乖的缩在被子里。他会把半张脸埋在被窝，我有时怕他闷坏会把被子拉下去一点。  
牛︰嗯？我怎么不知道？  
海︰（笑，摸脸颊）你睡着了。

44\. 感觉最幸福的时候？  
作︰哦，答过了，不会再让你们放闪光了。

45\. 感觉最难过的时候？  
牛︰说的是交往之前还是之后？  
作︰都可以。  
海︰……（慷慨就义脸）  
牛︰交往前的话是以为他要跟Cortney结婚的那段日子。从不曾那么切身体验到我们是没有可能的。刚好GPF之后我又有了不好的期待……那种期待落差让我很绝望，而且觉得自己很卑鄙很差劲。（眼睛发红，咬嘴唇）现在已经没事了，只是有时候想起来还是有点难过。  
海︰（抱住亲）他不理我还故意和别的男人玩得开心让我很伤心。我后来做了同样的事整他，也害他难过了。那是不对的，对不起。（亲）  
牛︰（回抱，撇嘴）嗯，我不该那样发脾气的，抱歉，以后不会了。（亲）  
作︰…………好了，停止吧。

46\. 有没有想过不相识也许会更好？  
海︰怎么会？不可能这样想的。认识Yuzu让我成为更好的人。  
作︰嗯，是的，你说过了。  
牛︰（甜甜笑）没有这样的想法～虽然有过不开心的时候，可是遇到Javi是我人生中最幸福的事。  
作︰滑冰呢？  
牛︰那不一样～（扬手）

47\. 对方在你心中的地位？  
牛︰非常重要的～  
作︰排名？  
牛︰要看参照物呢？当然家人、支持者、队友和朋友等等也很重要，不过那是人生里不同的范畴，很难混为一谈呢～  
作︰（斜眼）你就扯吧……Javier？  
海︰是最重要的人。  
作︰（！）意外的干脆？  
海、牛︰（笑嘿嘿）

48\. 周围人的意见？是否反对？  
作︰先说一下现在有谁是明确知道两人关系的？  
海︰双方家人、教练们、Nam、Johnny、佳菜子、明子、高桥。  
作︰……就是说基本上全队日本队都知道了。大家的意见是？  
牛︰现在大致上是支持的，可是刚开始的时候会有些……也不能说反对，就是建议我们要想清楚。  
海︰他的姐姐反对得比较严重。  
牛︰是的，她很担心我。因为在正式交往之前，很痛苦的时候，跟她商量过，所以她知道我们在一起时对Javi的印象不太好。不过现在没事了。（不好意思笑）  
海︰Johnny给予了很多有用的意见和帮助，我非常感谢他。早前碰见明子，她也有私下跟我聊了一会儿。  
牛︰（惊讶）你没告诉我呢？说的什么？   
海︰唔……问我怎么处理跟Cortney的事，确认我是认真跟你交往的，还有叮嘱我要好好照顾你。就是这些。  
牛︰（掩脸）呃～怎么这样……  
作︰那高桥和佳菜子的反应呢？  
牛︰（脸红）大辅前辈好像有点感慨呢，一直嘀咕我长大了，然后又说如果我有什么不开心的事就回去日本找他们……佳菜子好像很早就猜到了什么，可是我没有问她是什么时候知道的。  
海︰我才不会让你不开心呢～（肯定脸）

49\. 怎么应付反对意见的？  
牛︰Javi后来特意找姐姐详谈过。当天晚上姐姐也和我聊了一整晚直到早上。  
海︰是的，因为是Yuzu重要的家人，我认为不该逃避她的意见。我约了沙绫见面，跟她解释之前的事。然后也在Yuzu的家庭聚会中见过几次面。我相信只要她看到我对Yuzu好，她就会放心。

50\. 结果是？  
海︰沙绫现在已经接受了。  
牛︰是的，现在大家的关系不错。我每次在仙台过完假期回加拿大的时候姐姐都会提醒我不要任性，不要麻烦Javi。（笑）


	4. 停不了的一百问（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微十八禁部分

～～～～～已搬～～～～～


	5. 神社猫咪（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还赌债。  
> 可是还没做起来咧~

除了家乡西班牙，日本是Javier最喜爱的国家。

这里的景色丰富多彩，有繁华璀璨的都会，有朴素淡雅的小区，有历史悠久的古城。像东京横滨这种大城市里也隐藏着有趣的街区巷弄，狭长的小道上有青绿的树木和缤纷的藤花。盛夏的午后时份，小路、楼房和植物都镀了一层薄薄的粉白光芒，泛着平凡的温暖。

躲在住宅区尽头小山坡上的神社也披着这明丽柔和的纱，让Javier忍不住停留于此，享受宁静的包围。远离市区的小神社规模不大，不是假期的日子便人迹罕至，连住持都不见影踪，少了神圣庄严，显得平凡亲切。Javier想起了在马德里的家附近，也有个精致而古老的小教堂，阳光穿过大片花窗玻璃照进建筑内部，在陶砖地板上投射出色彩模糊的圣经故事图画。村子里的人都在那里举行婚礼，小时候他经常跟着父母去观礼，那时他就想，长大后一定要带着最漂亮的人走进那座小教堂。

山上多了点清凉的微风，坐在神社前庭门廊发着白日梦的Javier对于儿时目标已经达成一半感到颇为满意，不由得嘿嘿傻笑起来。这确实是值得高兴的事，反正他算不上是个虔诚的教徒。

「Javi～Javi～」大叫的时候调子就会变得有点尖锐，熟悉的呼喊把Javier拉回现实，转头就见到穿着藏青浴衣的日本少年从神社后探出上身，宽大的袖子里露出半只白嫩的手，像某种动物挥舞着小爪子般向他招了招，「Javi，过来，过来。」

西班牙人坐在走廊上晒了半天太阳，浑身懒洋洋的，听到羽生叫他，只是慢悠悠地站起来。见不得他动作迟缓，羽生「跶跶跶」地踢着木屐踏着小碎步过来拉他的手，急匆匆拖着他跑。

然而，等两个人转进神社后院，羽生却停下来忤在一旁，望着门廊边有点失落地皱着脸小声说︰「啊，不见了。」

「什么？」

「我看到了，有只很像Effie的猫，」羽生伸手指了指院廊，「刚才就躺在这里的。」好奇心发作起来收不住的人不死心地睁着狐狸眼，摇头晃脑，东张西望。「应该是住在这儿的，不会跑得很远……」低头一看，还真的发现了线索，「啊！逃到那边了！」找到了小猫在泥沙上留下若隐若现的足印，羽生急不及待又牵起Javier的手沿着痕迹向小树林小跑过去。

「喂，小心点。」比起酷似Effie的猫，Javier更担心在平地走路都会摔倒的男孩子，反过来拉住他，让他减慢速度。羽生听话地稍微收住脚步，嘴里却机关枪似的停不下来︰「嗯，真的和Effie非常像的猫哦，鼻子上一样有乌漆抹黑的一块，脸这里也是那个颜色的花纹。就是比较小，是只幼小的Effie，好可爱啊……」

不厌其烦地听着他翻来覆去地讲述那只猫的样貌，两人手牵手在林子里寻了一会，碰到了松鼠、麻雀、蛇……林林种种的动物一大挂，唯独没见着猫尾巴，羽生却还没有放弃的意思，咬着手指在想他的抓猫策略。

玩了老半天的寻宝游戏，云朵边边已经染上明黄，夕照透过树叶的间隙打进林子，细碎的金屑洒满四周。羽生脸上身上也沾了很多，和他交握着手走在后面的Javier看到那些发亮的闪片随着眼前人的移动，从乌黑的发丝落到后颈，几颗跌在略有松动的浴衣领子和后颈椎之间，掩映着的闪光晃得Javier眼花，心里也有什么跟着跃动，拉着羽生的手便大力将人一把扯过来，压在高大的树干上。

「啊！干什么？」捕猫大计突然遭到打断，羽生不满地嘟嘴，瞪着的眼睛拗出了双眼皮，神态缺少比赛时的凌厉，更像是惯性的撒娇。

Javier双手撑在树上，比较健壮的身躯贴住纤细的人，几乎是压在他身上。两个人的距离小得不能再小，Javier柔声劝说︰「别找了，林子那么大，再走就要迷路了。」羽生正要张嘴反对，狡猾的西班牙人就逮准时机吻上那绵软红润的唇，把不服输的抗议消音。

突如其来的吻让羽生失了先机，只能被动地接受对方的攻击。亲吻激烈而直接，没有丝毫迟疑，男人的舌头闯进了羽生嘴里就往最敏感的上颚扫过去，羽生登时整个人软了下来，两只手攀上男人的肩头才能站住；想叫出来，可是声音被憋在喉咙，只能发出「呃唔」的闷哼。

Javier贪恋地用力吮着甜软的嘴唇，肆意吸取他嘴里的蜜汁。Javier经常怀疑这男孩子是棉花糖造的——他全身上下都散发水果糖微酸的香甜味儿，吸引人把他吞进肚里。Javier确实计划这样做，在某种意义上。

被吻得七荤八素的男孩被困在树干和男人的怀抱中间无路可退，光顾着呼吸和伸出舌尖勉强响应对方的热情，完全无法抗拒那双已经不规矩地摸到他腰上的手。  
感受到羽生的鼻息明显变得急促，怕他透不过气来，Javier终于暂时放过他的唇，战线掠过颊边，转移到修长的脖子和突出的锁骨一带，一只手也从浴衣前襟潜进去，抚上白皙的胸膛。

好不容易得到喘息的机会，嘴巴有了空，羽生忍住被撩拨起来的火对身上的人道︰「好，不找了，我们……我们先回去。」二人身上穿着借来的浴衣价值不菲，晚上还要出席宴会，绝对不能在这种地方弄出什么来。

闻言，埋首在他胸颈间的西班牙人抬起脸，望着眼前染上夕阳红霞的脸蛋，更不打算放过他。明亮的大眼睛温柔得像恬静的湖水，Javier笑着拒绝︰「我抓到我的小猫了，不回去。」


	6. 神社猫咪（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本想写完再更，结果竟然还在摸．．．．．．  
> 不管了，写的多混帐也先更再说，不然再拖怕是以后都更不出来了，生日快乐的悲剧又会来了（殴
> 
> 不过写H也能分N次，我也算神人了（够

羽生觉得早晚会溺死在西班牙人眼里那温柔甜美的湖里。

「嗯啊……」没能坚持到底拒绝的男孩子被压在树干上任人予取予求，不知不觉已自动张开双腿，欢迎入侵者攻城略地。一只邪恶的手探进和服下襬巡逡，宽厚的手掌贴在肌肤上传来异样的温热，让羽生咬住手背还是止不住低叫。

那魔爪的主人似乎极有耐心，手上动作不紧不慢，细细抚摸大腿内侧后游曳到髋部，来回摩挲那片滑腻。别人看得见穿着贴身训练服和表演服的羽生腰肢纤巧，臀部圆润，双腿修长；Javier则独占那腰臀最诱人的赤裸曲线和大腿肌肉富有弹性的手感。大掌沿着腰侧爬上小腹，手指时不时揩拭过腿根，偏偏避开重点部位的撩拨，换来羽生身子的轻颤。

没有男人能抗拒情人如此敏感的反应，Javier肆无忌惮地舔咬他的锁骨，留下一连串的痕迹，日照打在上面闪出情色的光。仲夏黄昏闷热而且潮湿，两具年轻的躯体相互交缠，温度迅速飙升，逼出薄薄的汗。羽生感到体内最中心的地方被种下一朵小火苗，烘得浑身微微的燥热，得紧紧抱住恋人的脖子，吐出灼热的气息方能稍为平息躁动。

Javier感受到附在他耳边的小嘴带着湿气，伸出的舌尖不知是要滋润自己的干燥的唇还是怎样，有意无意似的划过他的耳廓，黏热的火在让两个人之间燎绕蔓延。

略略拉开一点距离，Javier就着透过叶子间的暖黄光线欣赏怀里的人被情欲困扰的姿态。羽生长得十足十的东洋美人，狭长的眼型配衬向上斜飞带红的眼角，脸型、鼻子和嘴巴都小巧精致。日常多数时候显得稚嫩可爱的五官在欲火的烧灼下添了浪荡的风情。汗湿的前额、簇紧的眉头、桃红的凤目、透着绯色的脸蛋……还有漾着晶光，略微肿起，像果冻般的水嫩双唇，勾引男人的唇齿在上面流连忘返。

西班牙人按捺不住再次品尝那美味，比刚才更仔细地用牙齿啮咬少年的唇瓣。饱满的下唇被人含在嘴里，羽生只觉魂儿也要被吸过去一般头皮发麻，连攀住男友肩膀的力气也一点一滴地流失，细长的手指滑落到Javier的衣袖上，勉强抓住布料；整个身子抵在树干借上点力量，更多是依靠男人在腰间的手和下半身压住他，好让他不至于软倒下来。

羽生的浴衣在缠绵间早就松散得歪七扭八，腰带还没掉下却只能堪堪围在腰间，领口大开，刷上粉色的胸膛几乎完全曝光；在下襬开衩的位置也隐约露出一条长腿。羽生曾试过披着浴衣跟他做爱，那次经验简直令Javier由衷佩服日本博大精深的文化。这异国男人爱煞羽生穿着浴衣沉沦在肉欲中的样子，便不把他的衣服脱掉，由得那暗色的布织半挂不挂地套在他身上，双手照样潜进去，一边用指甲刮弄胸口上樱花色的小点，另一只手继续在胯间作恶。

Javier一点也不着急，光天化日在野外被男人淫弄的少年可是焦躁得要命，不禁提醒他︰「嗯……快点……要被人看到了……」

「不会有人。」Javier忍住欲望，简短却又极其肯定地回答，突然伸手扯下男孩儿的内裤，一把抓住他一直被刻意冷待的身体中心，咧着嘴调笑，「硬了哦。真的要快点了呢。」

最脆弱的部位被人突如其来握在手里，方才在身体里的慢慢烤着的火霎时烧起来成了炽烈火焰，柔韧有力的腰像弓弦般挺起来，有如自已把勃起的男根送进男人的手掌。

轻轻圈住他的肉茎，Javier手上再使了点力缓缓揉搓不到两下，那东西前端已经冒出湿黏黏的液体。西班牙人手势熟练，不单套弄茎身，手掌摸到了根部时，还扣住两个肉球小力挤压。随着他手上的动作越趋狂烈，涌出的黏液被抹匀在整个男根，有些甚至顺着腿根流到大腿上。

「啊、啊哈……」烧滚了的血液在体内奔腾，然后都聚在被人握住的柱身，羽生断断续续的喊声并不是因为压抑，而是有点承受不住剧烈的刺激，只能艰难地兼顾呼吸和发泄堆积的快感。

身上的男人像饥荒似的啃他的嘴，扑面而来的温热吐息熏得他脑子迷迷糊糊，却也没忘记男人刚才的恶趣味调侃，被全面掌控压制的感受实在令人不爽。张着嘴用舌尖诱惑男人加深火辣的交缠，羽生不轻不重地用小虎牙磕了他的唇一下。微痛感让男人愣了半秒，眼尾透红的羽生向下睨住他，舐了舐被吮得刺痒嘴唇，趁着稍息的机会，扯住Javier衣袖的一只手迅雷不及掩耳向下探，从他浴衣交迭的缝隙间抄进去隔着内裤准确地握住那男人的肉棒，手里用力一紧，斜眼扯了扯嘴角道︰「你也差不多嘛。」


	7. 神社猫咪（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对不起人民我认罪．．．．．．  
> 会尽快补完的
> 
> 受了教训，这应该是我写过最差劲的H  
> 还几乎真的把「羽生」全都打成「牛哥」  
> 简直都要崇拜自己了ORZ

～～～～～已搬～～～～～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了才突然觉得，他俩这次做的姿势真辛苦（。


	8. 神社猫咪（四）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜大普奔！师兄你终于爽到了！（有吗
> 
> 受了教训，以后写H不要任性地随便停下来，不然就成了这样的一篇糊掉了的H。

～～～～～已搬～～～～～


	9. 人生中从没有这么累过

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是海牛商演没发糖搞得作者发神经的「我怒了」产物。  
> 说过官逼同死的我向海牛大神忏悔，求你俩行行好发糖ORZ  
> 等了一个月什么料都没有人干事！（翻桌

站在客运大楼，还听得到飞机在天空呼啸而过的声音，连续的飞行让Javier有点恍惚，不太记得自己现在身在何处。

接下一连串在日本的商演，不但能多攒点钱，还能争取时间和Yuzu在一起。Javier喜欢日本，那里的冰迷热情有礼，食物美味，街道整洁，既有大城市的繁华，兼具小市镇的风情。最重要的是，这个国家是他最爱的人的家乡。除了西班牙，他实在爱死日本了。

本来计划好在西班牙过完假期就直接启程，演出前几天就能抵达日本，和Yuzu两人独处，可以外出去玩是最好；不行的话，光是一块儿待在房间里做点什么……也非常不错。

这样想着，Javier又更恨自己把演出服忘在加拿大的事情，搞得只能看着Johnny在Instagram上传了一张和羽生的合照，他能做的就只是立刻给照片点赞。看到那笑得眯起来的眼睛，Javier心里甜得渗蜜，可是无以名状的嫉妒也油然而生。。刚下机就要赶场彩排，虽然到了冰场就能见到恋人了，可是在大家面前也不能做什么，比不能见面更痛苦了啊。

沮丧又疲累的西班牙人把行李丢在酒店后，匆促到了冰场，堪堪赶及排演，平日里像太阳一般温暖活泼的笑容已经挤不出来，连脖子都梗不起来了，看上去竟然有点忧郁帅哥的样子。

和日本队友们站在不远处，羽生的眼睛忍不住一直瞟过去远道而来的男友身上——他无精打采的样子有点罕见，好像蛮有趣的；可是黑眼圈明显得像被打了一拳，胡子都来不及剃干净，真让人担心。

羽生刚出席完一个颁奖礼，精神和体力都还好，练习时得心应手，一点没觉得辛苦，看到Javier的状态倒是有点心疼。双脚三番四次自动向着Javier的方向滑出去，没到一两步却又转回来，脸上讪讪的缠着佳菜子说冷笑话。

「怎么了，怪怪的。」拉住羽生拍照的美姬看他心不在焉的样子，顺便问了一句。「没有，只是发了一下呆嘛。」笑着回答美姬，羽生刚好瞥到Javier跟Johnny和其他人走出冰场，心里空落落的。

和Javier正在热恋中并不影响他滑冰时的专注，可是两个人处在同一个场合黏糊在一起，很容易就透露出两人之间特殊的亲密。以往别人当他还没长大，只是小师弟爱跟师兄撒娇，但两人正式交往以后甜蜜蜜的味道越发浓烈，Brian不得不提醒他们两个，在加拿大的俱乐部里面还好，在别的地方大庭广众搂搂抱抱就不太合适了。这导致两人近来在大家面前都不敢走在一起，有时干脆装作看不见对方，此地无银的行为搞得Brian他们哭笑不得。

好不容易熬到排练结束已经是晚饭的时间，大伙儿又围在一起吃饭，闹到临近午夜才各自回到房间。等Javier估计其他人都睡下了，蹑手蹑脚摸进羽生房间都差不多两点了。

「嗯……呼……」勉强分开的唇舌之间牵着一道似有若无的银丝，时间过长的激吻让羽生感觉缺氧，红霞从脸颊直窜到耳根，脑袋晕忽忽，低喘着吸气。

分开一整个月，遇上了又看得见吃不着，有如在火上浇油。两个人终于触碰上对方的时候，熟悉的思念混杂了新鲜的刺激感涌上心头，甫关门就控制不住缠绵不休。趁羽生光顾着呼吸而失神，西班牙人的吻转移阵地，难舍难离地舔了下少年的嘴唇，便一口咬上他的脖子，埋头在肩颈间舔咬厮磨。

洗过了澡，羽生的发间身上都飘着香波和沐浴液的味儿。明明用的是和自己一样普通廉价的牌子，可是他闻起来却总觉得羽生散发着独有的柚子的清新酸甜香味，勾引他把这男孩吞进肚里，一点不剩。他现在就是被这样子的羽生诱惑得不能自己，双手伸进棉质T-shirt里面，抚过腹部薄薄的肌肉，摩挲着凹陷的腰侧。

情色意味显而易见。腰被捏住的剎那，羽生震了一下，捉住了点火的手，目光向下睨住西班牙人说︰「不行，明天有日间场的，你都累坏了。」身体有点不安地扭动挣扎，脸上却分明染上情欲的红，眼里浮上雾汽，泄漏不经意的妩媚。

～～～～～已搬～～～～～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家感受到了我满满的恶意了吗~么么哒~


	10. 床头打架（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6月商演一片血雨腥风，扫得海牛党尸横遍野，我竟然还觉得挺带感是怎么回事～wwwww
> 
> 我的脑洞雷达告诉我，海盗最近有点不寻常～搞得我一边碎了BLX一边兴奋不已～
> 
> 不怕#难以触摸的海牛#来的更猛烈，但求甜虐轮番来～

「不要这样，开门啦～」

按门铃已经不管用，门外响起了「扣扣」的声音，附带浓重口音的英语，羽生对噪音置若罔闻，坐在单人座沙发上继续啜着热茶看电视。

「你不开门我就一直这样不走哦？」西班牙腔的英语不是一般的难听，耍赖的时候更让人烦躁，「吶，会打扰到别的客人哦？隔壁高桥和织田他们快要回来了？」

「蹬蹬蹬」的应该是有人跑过来门边，才不过几秒钟，便响起了「嘀」的一声。Javier伸手按下门把进屋，看到羽生冷着一张娃娃脸，杀气腾腾的抱着膝团在沙发上。即使是不谙日语的西班牙人也听得出来吵吵闹闹的这是搞笑节目，目不转睛盯着电视的人却木无表情，眼里没有一丝笑意。

「好了，不是跟你道歉了吗，你刚才在场上也不理我，差不多该够了吧？」半跪在气鼓鼓的人面前，和他十指相扣。

没反应。

Javier又握紧了扣住的手摇啊摇，挤眉弄眼抿着嘴再三认罪︰「对不起，对不起，对不起嘛……」被烦得没办法，横了眼那个无赖滑稽的样子，几乎忍不住要笑出来，羽生好不容易控制住，偏开脸看向墙角，小声不忿的说︰「……腰痛呢。」却没有把手抽回，任由西班牙人攥住。

原本也一脸萎靡不振的家伙得了甜头，登时眼里点了灯似的亮晶晶，打了药重新活过来一样。同时也不敢怠慢，顺着羽生的话哄他︰「没关系，我帮你捏几下就好。过来～」说着便把人牵起来要拖到床上去，一只手已经顺便悄悄摸到人家腰上。

和Javier手拉着手站起来，羽生心里瞬间警铃大作，睨着Javier不肯移步︰「捏什么？」

Javier一脸无辜地答︰「按摩呀，你不是说腰不舒服吗？你那什么眼神？」

超级可疑。

「我不相信你。」羽生撇着嘴，又指了指西班牙人揉捏着自己的腰的手问他︰「你的手在做什么？」

「不就说是按摩，」侧着头诚恳地看着羽生，「真的啦。」

两人对望片刻，羽生暗忖︰「真的躺平在床上就不知道你要按摩哪里了，」便拉着Javier走，打开门口不由分说把人推出屋外。

「喂，喂…等等！」被扔出门的Javier反应过来，赶忙用手撑住门，他可不想就这样又浪费两个人的时间，不自觉比平常加倍的温言软语，「我保证什么事都不会做的。明天又要分开了，别赶我走，好不好？」

羽生闻言低着头不肯望他，怕自己一不小心被迷住又要上当，于是便错过了他一筹莫展的脸带着受伤的神情，「……哼，不行，谁叫你前天晚上不守信！」咬咬牙，硬起心肠伸手抵住恋人的胸口用力一摁，趁人退了一步就立刻掀上门板，丢下他在门外的另一边。

关上门，羽生踢着有点过大的拖鞋哒哒哒的小跑几步扑到柔软的双人床上，把自己团团裹住像个棉球一样，阻断外面不断传来急促的拍门声和西班牙人唤他名字的嗓音。过了不久，一切回归平静，只有窝在被子里的人心里乱糟糟的。

恨他没遵守承诺，又气自己纵欲，结果两人都疲惫不堪，演出连番失误，男孩儿这两天看到那可恶的脸就来气。偏偏是不想理他却又想见他，羽生真想把没出息的自己一巴掌拍飞，恶劣的心情更加膨胀，便一直对男朋友使小性子，在演出时把他当作透明，对于主办单位安排他和大辅做各种稀奇古怪的动作也特别配合，昨晚还跟大辅和美姬拍了那种玩得超嗨的搞怪照……。想起大辅把照片传到社交网，估计Javier应该早看到了，不知作何感想……。

不管，总之他就是不高兴！做些反常的事什么的才是合理的！「啊～讨厌啊～」焦躁得不行，心里无论如何都不舒服，却抗不过隐约酸痛的腰和身上的倦意，终于还是皱着眉头不情不愿地合上眼睛。


	11. 床头打架（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了新视频，哈牛真可爱～电视台不播海盗的节目……残念。

～～～～～已搬～～～～～


	12. 床尾和（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔太久，都忘记糖跟料的顺序了  
> 它是流水帐，可是最近没料没糖，短小的来一发将就一下（。
> 
> 低血糖症严重，求师兄赐糖  
> 顺求师兄和师弟一起去芬兰杯  
> 要是他俩来个#情订芬兰#续集发个糖，什么我都写（没人要看

「结弦，别玩了，好好吃饭。」

「嗯……」被妈妈念叨的男孩子敷衍地虚应着，还是目不转睛地盯着平板看，完全不甩桌上的饭菜。

儿子嫌弃吃饭不是新鲜事，由美却从没见过他这样魂不守舍的样子。「到底怎么了？整天抱着平板，回家就没见你放下来过。」

妈妈这么一提，倒是让他想到什么似的，顿了顿就把那小电器丢开。羽生拿起筷子却一点都没有开动的意思，嘟着小嘴儿，腮帮子都有点鼓起来，闷不吭声地戳味噌汤里飘浮的小豆腐块和海带。

「不要那样，很没礼貌！」家里人都纵容么子小小的任性撒娇，但该有的教养也从不松懈，「不能拿食物来玩，给我乖乖吃饭，」严正训斥两句，想了想，本就不期望他会把全部东西塞进肚里，没他办法，「……至少把汤喝完。」

「好耶～」妈妈开了绿灯，原本神游太虚的少年也来了点精神，小小欢呼一声，咕噜咕噜地喝完汤就抱着平板跑开。由美见不得他这欠揍的小样子，忍不住转身，手掩着嘴角笑得一脸捉狭地对孩子说︰「吵架吧？你这么任性，肯定让Javi很困扰呢。」

给妈妈的话噎得涨红了脸，羽生皱着鼻子作出毫无说服力的反击︰「才没有呢。」

「快点向人家道歉吧，不然他不要你了，别回来哭鼻子哦，呵呵呵。」

「哼！」输了。不再跟妈妈耍嘴皮子，羽生恨恨地蹬上楼梯躲回窝里。打从自己不吱声就离开酒店回来那个早上，以往见不到面时每天都传邮件过来的Javi就没了消息。

「真的生气了吗？」本来回到家乡仙台，能和偶像们共演是梦寐以求的礼物，现在好像也不怎么高兴得起来了。「不是这么小气吧……」蔫蔫地趴在床上自言自语，想了想，又有点不高兴。虽说做多了两个人都有责任，但是那家伙事后的态度未免太不认真。怎么能把表演搞砸成这样还只想着你侬我侬什么的？Javi明知他不是无理取闹发脾气的，那种把人当小孩子哄的做法只是为了消他的气，却越是让人怒火高涨。

不管怎么爱撒娇和不服输，羽生终究是个懂事明理的人，从不避讳承认错误和道歉。然而，他自认在这件事上没有主动找对方认错的需要。

事实上，两个人断了连络几天，也不能说是对对方的行动一无所知。一向疼爱他的Johnny也来了日本，倒是每天给他来个邮件，跟他商量新节目的服装设计、周末来仙台时有什么好玩、八卦选手各种花边之类。中间少不了有意无意地夹杂Javier和大伙儿一起的消息和图片。除此之外，却也没有更多的信息，更没有单独提到Javier。

手指在平板上点划着，翻出了Johnny传过来的电邮。照片里的恋人跟大家一起吃他最喜欢的日本料理，却笑得少有的牵强，没精打采。「……也许只是太忙太累才不找我吧。」


	13. 床尾和（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomo酱生快~  
> 将就看23333

～～～～～已搬～～～～～


	14. 床尾和（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总是坐不住把文写完，醉了

～～～～～已搬～～～～～


	15. 床尾和（四）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于！！！！  
> 跪．．．．

～～～～～已搬～～～～～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 电眼︰情侣吵架狗不理，拜托你们放过我好吗？TAT


End file.
